


Clumsy

by wajjs



Series: it's not unusual [1]
Category: Johnny's Entertainment, NewS (Band)
Genre: ??????, Coming Out, M/M, yeah sounds about right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 09:13:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6651814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wajjs/pseuds/wajjs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>"It's just that we kind of always knew."</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clumsy

**Author's Note:**

> Posting another one of my many oneshots. I'm unstoppable right now.  
> UNSTOPPABLE.

**CLUMSY**

 

 

“Are you sure about this?”

Tegoshi smiles. On any other day, and on a different occasion, he would admit in less than a heartbeat that Shige’s over-thinking nature and constant worrying could be kind of endearing; but right now he only wants to make the other understand that _YES_ , he’s sure, this is the 60th time throughout the morning he asked that same question, repeating the exact same words with an identical expression plastered on his face just like the one he has now. After the twentieth time, Shige should’ve been able to guess that _NO_ , Tegoshi wasn’t going to change his mind about this anytime soon.

Not now or never.

“Yes,” he chooses to say instead, not wanting to make Shige feel worse, “I’m totally sure. Let’s do this.”

 

And even though the blonde is all smiles, Shige swears he sees those very subtle lines of nervousness and the same worry he has etched to his guts at the corners of Tegoshi’s lips. And he can’t blame him—at least the blond’s being the brave one, while he, on the other hand, wants nothing else but to retreat and plan a whole different way of action in which talking and being face to face was not included, thank you very much.

But he also knew perfectly well that he wasn’t going to give up, no matter how much he hated these previous moments before the confrontation that made him think that the calm before the storm is much worse than the storm itself.

Looking at Tegoshi one last time, the bright, hopeful smile that was directed at him stirred him into action and, holding Tegoshi’s delicate hand in his, he pushed open the door of the large dressing room.

 

As expected, only Koyama and Masuda were inside. They stepped into the room and let the door close by itself, somehow both relieved and disappointed that neither of their friends had looked their way at least once. If they had, they would’ve seen them holding hands, which would’ve made things easier, but no. Today of all days, their band mates had to be too concentrated in whatever it was they were doing to pay attention to them.

Tegoshi thought for a moment that Koyama’s cheeks were a bit too blushed and that Masuda seemed to be rather out of breath, but as soon as Shige squeezed his hand, he forgot about it as quickly as he noticed it, and interlaced his fingers with his partner’s to give him strength.

 _It’s alright_ , he said with that single action, _they love us too much._

And Shige seemed to understand.

 

“Guys…” he said, his voice firm but not loud enough. He tried again: “Guys.”

Koyama’s reaction looked a bit exaggerated as both him and the fourth person in the room turned to look at the two that were standing by the door. Massu lifted and eyebrow upon noticing the joined hands.  
“Yes?” Koyama smiled warmly, but Shige couldn’t make his lips and tongue cooperate with him, so he just stared at his friend, dumbfounded.

_To go speechless now of all times._ Tegoshi wanted to shake him but also needed to kiss him at the same time. It was a confusing clash of needs; he decided to continue doing the talking instead.  
“We want to tell you something important,” he willed his smile to stay on his lips, and gulped before he could continue. “We, uhm…”  
Masuda and Koyama shared a look that somehow encouraged him to go on.  
“We are together,” Tegoshi finished, finally, his grip on Shige’s hand almost turning deadly.  
“Huh?” Masuda blinked, but Koyama was the one to keep talking: “You mean… together as in…”  
“Dating,” Shige hurried to say, and nodded once, “yes.”

The four of them stood there in silence, looking at each other. A charged atmosphere suddenly filled the room, and both Tegoshi and Shige were preparing for the worse, when a moment later Masuda was smiling what resembled a proud smile as Koyama giggled, and the two youngest of the four were left completely stunned.  
“Guys,” Tegoshi wasn’t even able to hide the hurt in his voice when he thought they were mocking them, “we aren’t joking.”  
Massu’s smile widened. “It’s not that,” he explained with no hurry as Koyama’s giggling fit subdued. “It’s just that we kind of always knew.”

Shige blinked once, twice, confused. “What?” He basically squeaked.  
“How?” Tegoshi pressed, feeling better as the realization that their friends had always been accepting sunk in.  
“Well,” Koyama bit his bottom lip and three pairs of eyes were on him. “Once you forgot Massu was in the room and you kissed. On the lips. Twice…”  
“I was left scarred for life,” Masuda mumbled, earning a light punch from Tegoshi on his shoulder.  
“…and on a different occasion I saw you holding hands,” the oldest of the four finished explaining, grinning.  
“You _knew_ because you saw us holding hands?!” Shige was laughing a little now that the tension in his chest was finally leaving.  
“According to what he told me later on, you two were making… how did you call it?” Masuda looked at Koyama and chuckled. “Ah, yes! ‘Bedroom eyes’! The mental image that brought me scarred me for life, too…”

 

Tegoshi began laughing loudly along with the rest of them, and soon they were all squished into a group hug initiated by Koyama, who, to no one’s surprise, looked on the verge of tears.  
They were loved and happy and accepted.

 

 

[ B O N U S ]

 

Koyama tossed and turned onto his side, the sheets gracefully sliding across his body with each movement he made. He tried counting sheeps, counting numbers, Nyantas, but nothing was working, he just couldn’t sleep. He was about to turn to his other side when a strong and muscular arm wrapped around his waist, pulling him into an embrace he hadn’t realized he was in need of. His bare back was now pressing against a well-built torso, making him exhale as the feeling of safety flooded into him.

“Can’t sleep?” His partner asked, his sweet voice denoting his tiredness, making Koyama feel guilty.  
“I… I’m thinking…” he began, and his voice trailed off as he bit his bottom lip, eyes glued to the wall until his partner gently squeezed his waist, bringing him back to Earth. “Maybe… maybe we should’ve told them?” His voice was carefully measured, even though it was past midnight and both his body and brain were almost completely drained.  
He knew that if they were to discuss this, it probably should be done on a different time and place where they both could pay full attention.  
Masuda hummed behind him. “Told them about _what_ , Kei-chan?” He asked, nose nuzzling the back of Koyama’s neck. “I thought there wasn’t an ‘ _us_ ’?”

« _Is there an us?_ » was the question that was left hanging midair, and none of them dared to either ask of reply to.

 

Shortly after that, the two succumbed to their respective tiredness, falling asleep as their subconscious minds said:  
**Yes.**


End file.
